Seasons of Sakuras
by sevendreams
Summary: The Winter War is over. How will Byakuya and Soifon's relationship progress and change? A spinoff from the events in "When Sakuras Bloom". Pls read Chap 1 to understand where I am coming from. Completed.
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

**Author's Note**

I must confess that I did not start out as a Byakuya-Soifon shipper. I did not start out as _any_ shipper. Yet in the process of writing my first fic, "When Sakuras Bloom", I started to see the similarities between the two. In emotional parlance, I began to see how their "hearts could knit", so to speak.

I briefly toyed with the idea of bringing the two together in that fic. Some of you may have noticed my seemingly random interludes that brought Byakuya and Soifon to cross paths in chapters such as "Enter the Shinigami Women's Association", "Sakuras I & II" and "The Heart Has Its Reasons II and II". These were by no means contrived – as I wrote, Byakuya's appearance seemed quite natural.

I followed where my pen (and Tite Kubo's) led, and ended my first fic without bringing the two together. I found no opportunity that could credibly bring them beyond the stage of polite words and crossing paths.

My readers can think of this as a timeline that potentially spins off from my first fic. The events listed here will take place between the Winter War and the end. But this is a spinoff – and I have yet to craft the circumstances that could bring them together.

Nonetheless, I could not stop thinking of drabbles involving the two. So here I present their relationship as a _fait accompli_ – the heart has its reasons, but those will be delved into another day.

I have written these drabbles in terms of seasons, months and days. These are to be taken metaphorically – that is, the events described in December loosely follow November and represent a certain mood of winter, but are not literally one month after.

Meanwhile, enjoy! Thanks for reading (again)!


	2. Winter

**Winter**

Soifon could remember the moment when she started to see the Captain of the Sixth Squad in a different light. She was at the Fourth Division receiving emergency treatment for her injuries sustained during the Winter War. Unohana did the best she could to stop the bleeding and knit the wounded flesh together, but she could not restore the missing limb. Soifon stared numbly, her right arm clutched over the empty space where her left shoulder ended, unable to fully process what this meant for her role as chief Assassin in the _keigun_. Something within her wanted to break and weep, but her eyes remained dry and hard.

She looked around for Yoruichi, but her mentor was due to meet Captain Commander Yamamoto and the Central 46. Soifon knew this would have something to do with Yoruichi's restoration to the _Tenshiheisoban_, and she would not have held Yoruichi back for the world.

Yet as she sat in the hospital ward, she felt bereft and lonely and wished that Yoruichi was around to talk to her.

A knock on the door surprised her. "Unohana _taichou_?" came a voice and the door opened. Byakuya Kuchiki stepped in and when he saw Soifon, his eyes narrowed. "I was told that I could find Unohana _taichou_ here, Soifon _taichou_."

"She has not come yet, Kuchiki _taichou_. She may be on her way."

"I shall wait for her here then." Imperiously, he seated himself and looked away, shutting his eyes and avoiding Soifon's glare. _The nerve of the man…_ thought Soifon. Self-consciously, she raised her right arm to her left shoulder, not wanting Kuchiki Byakuya to see the physical reminder of her weakness.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Soifon grew impatient at being put out in her own room and determined to make Byakuya leave. "Kuchiki _taichou_, I-" To her surprise, he cut her off by speaking. "In Hueco Mundo, I disabled myself. My enemy had gained dominion of my left arm and left leg. I would not have him use my own body against me, and so I severed the tendons on my limbs."

He did not look at her, but continued to speak. "You have already lost an arm. Do not let what you have lost gain mastery over the rest of you. It is better to cut it off than to have it drag you down." He rose and left the room just as abruptly as he came.

His words haunted her that winter. If you had told her then, she would not have believed Kuchiki Byakuya would play a critical role in helping her get over the loss of her arm.

She remembered his words well after Orihime Inoue restored her left arm fully to her. Soifon was thankful that Orihime's powers did not extend to the rejection of memories.


	3. November

**Nov****ember**

"I am unworthy," she said, her voice low and soft. She bit her lip when she finally uttered the words that had been on her heart – _there, I finally said it. _Yet the words were bitter on her lips; she uttered them as an irrevocable reality that she could not change, even if the gods were on her side.

"And who is worthy then?" Soifon did not dare to look up at Byakuya. His voice remained calm and dispassionate, but she believed his true feelings to be far more tumultuous than his voice let on. Byakuya had always been a master of his emotions.

"Someone from the Four Noble Families? I am but lower nobility, Kuchiki _taichou_."

"And who should I marry then? Shihoin Yoruichi? Unite the two great noble families and produce an heir? And will you stand by watching our 'happiness', our children, our crumbling marriage because you stand guard over her? Answer me, Soifon!" His voice grew from its usual even swell to something louder, more insistent, even angry.

She had heard Yoruichi recount stories of Byakuya as a foul-tempered, impetuous youth. She rarely accompanied Yoruichi on her visits to Kuchiki Ginrei, and so had little chance to see Byakuya when they were young. She did not see the Sixth Squad Captain react with anger or flinch, even when the Central 46 had order the execution of Rukia.

She no longer doubted Yoruichi's words. She only wished she had not been the one to cause him such anguish.


	4. December

**December**

Soifon quickened her pace. Yoruichi had summoned her to the Shihoin Palace, something she had never done since she had been restored as the Princess of the _Tenshiheisoban_. Soifon reminded herself that she was still officially Yoruichi's personal guard; as such, she was honour-bound to answer the summons whenever they came. Yet, the truth was she was simply loathe to leave the Onmitsukido and the Second Squad in the hands of Omaeda.

She arrived before the throne room and knelt at the door. "Yoruichi-sama, I am here. What is yo-" The door suddenly burst open and Yoruichi strode out and grabbed Soifon by the hand. "You're here, Soifon! Quick, there is no time." She turned round looked at Soifon and frowned. "You're still wearing that awful _haori_ and _shozoku_. What a good thing I am prepared." She snapped her fingers and two maidservants appeared. "Please help Shaolin-sama get dressed." Soifon looked at Yoruichi incredulously – no one addressed her as Shaolin outside of her family. Specifically, no one ever attached the honorific _sama_ to her outside of her family. Least of all Yoruichi.

And no one helped the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido and Captain of the Second Squad get dressed. No one.

"Yoruichi-sama, please will you tell me what is going on?" Soifon looked pleadingly at Yoruichi, but all she could detect was a mischievous grin on her mentor's face. "Don't be such a worrywart, Soifon. Trust me. But please do this for me." She smiled pleasantly and Soifon knew she would not have the heart to turn her mentor down, no matter what she was up to. She bowed her head low in acquiescence and followed the maidservants to a private room.

She was dressed in a deep blue _qipao_ with imprints of sakura blossoms. Though Soifon felt rather awkward to be in such finery and out of her work clothes, she nevertheless paused to admire the delicate embroidery on the dress. _I wonder why Yoruichi-sama has gone to this expense… why has she asked me here?_

"Shaolin-sama, Yoruichi-hime requests your presence in the Great Chamber please." The maid servants bowed low and bade Soifon follow them. They walked down rows of shuttered corridors and paused before two double doors inlaid with gold. "Please enter, Shaolin-sama."

She pushed opened the great doors and heard Yoruichi's voice faintly in the distance. "…special day… thank…"

"…long… heart to do this…"

"…whom I love like…"

"…would… announce to Soul Society…"

Soifon quickened her step, curious as to what Yoruichi was about to say. _ Is Yoruichi-sama getting married? Has she called me here to announce this? Why did she not tell me anything earlier? Who is she marrying? _At this thought, her heart sank, for she knew full well that there was only one man within Soul Society who could be worthy of the house of Shihoin: Kuchiki Byakuya. _At… at least she sounds happy…_

She stood before the final set of doors took a deep breath to steel herself. She pushed them and found herself just behind Yoruichi's throne. The Princess of the Tenshiheisoban stopped her speech, ran behind and grabbed Soifon by the arm. "You are just in time, Soifon!" she whispered, grinning.

"And as I was saying, my lords and councilors, I am only too glad today to announce my intention to adopt Shaolin, of the Fon family, as my sister. You all know of the Fon family's loyal service to our house for the past eight generations, and she has served me just as faithfully in the ninth. I trust you have no issues." Soifon stood rooted to the spot as Yoruichi continued to hold her hand firmly in her grip. She wanted to protest, to run – _no, I am not worthy. Anything but this! – _but she could not move. She heard a rising swell of murmurs in the background as the displeasure of some of the Councilors of the Shihoin estate voiced their disapproval.

Yoruichi raised her hand and silenced the murmurs. The crowd settled for a while before a reedy voice was raised in protest. "Yoruichi-hime, this woman is of inferior stock!" Another rabble of protests sounded from the crowd and Soifon took a good hard look at the man, wishing she had Suzumebachi with her. Yoruichi kept her right hand raised while her left hand held on to Soifon tightly. "And what are you saying, Councilor Hiroshi? That only high nobility can be associated with the four royal families? Did not my grandfather pluck your father from obscurity in the Rukongai to serve him as Councilor? And who gave your family the right to determine my family's decisions?" She grinned at him. "Or shall I pass your position on to someone of _worthier_ stock?" The rebellious Councilor took a step back, shocked at Yoruichi's response. He finally sat down and said no more.

"Well, my councilors and lords, who opposes this decision?" Yoruichi asked. Soifon saw several rebellious faces but no one dared put up their hands.

"And Steward Lin Chen of the Fon family, what say you?" Soifon whipped her heard to the right where she saw her loyal steward stand unsteadily on his feet, his body bent over. "The Fon family has always served the Shihoin family, Yoruichi-hime. It has been our privilege, and we dare not presume on your kindness. In my capacity as Steward, I do declare that the elders of the Fon family have no objection, if Shaolin-sama herself has no objections."

"And what say you, Soifon? Will you be my sister? You will keep your family name but be my sister in the eyes of Soul Society law." Yoruichi was no longer smiling now. Instead, she looked at Soifon with all seriousness, a look that Soifon had only seen twice before. Soifon fell to her knees and bowed her head. Following her, the entire Fon clan fell to their knees among the audience. "I… I am unworthy, Yoruichi-sama. I…"

"Pshaw! Worth is not self-determined in this case, my dear. I consider you worthy." Yoruichi said, gently lifting Soifon up by her arms.

"And have you a descendent of the Four Noble Houses to vouch for her worthiness?" Councilor Hiroshi's voice rose from the crowd, a desperate last attempt to thwart what he thought was obvious foolishness on the part of his liege. Several other rabble rousers clapped and cheered at his comment.

"She has." A deep, cool voice issued from another set of double doors, silencing the cheers. "Announcing the arrival of Lord Kuchiki," intoned the guards, who bowed before Byakuya. Leading an entourage of guards and elders from the Kuchiki estate, Byakuya swept into the hall regally, and the councilors and lords from the Shihoin estate bowed in respect, although they did not kneel.

Soifon gasped at the regalia surrounding Byakuya's arrival. She had known he was nobility, but he had never brought such pomp and circumstance to any of the Gotei 13's functions. This was the first time she had seen Byakuya in his capacity as the head of the Kuchiki Clan and not the Captain of the Sixth Squad.

Byakuya stood before the throne and faced Yoruichi and Soifon. He nodded, then turned around to face the councilors and lords assembled. "I, Kuchiki Byakuya, will vouchsafe Shaolin of the Fon clan worthy. I support Shihoin Yoruichi, Princess of the Tenshiheisoban and 22nd Head of the Shihoin House, in her decision." He turned once more and sat down in a seat that the servants had hastily drawn out for him.

"So what say you, Soifon?" asked Yoruichi, her golden eyes boring in on her protégé.

_I was not expecting this, Yoruichi-sama. Why… why have you done this? Why, Byakuya… why would you do this?_

Her heart hammered so fiercely she thought it would leap out of her chest. She bowed her head low, almost afraid to utter the words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"It… it is my privilege, Yoruichi-sama."


	5. January

**January**

Byakuya sat in the meeting room and rubbed his temples. He wished he did not have to do this, but he knew had to go through the proper channels. It was one of the three things she had asked for, and he would not deny her these. But he found this particular last task very difficult indeed, for it concerned a matter of pride. _Just one more hurdle_… he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts rest on Soifon.

The door burst open. "Announcing Yoru-"

"Yes yes, I know who I am and he knows who I am. You are dismissed." Byakuya heard Yoruichi wave the guards off impatiently as she bounded in.

She seated herself on the chair facing Byakuya. "So what is it, Byakuya-bo? I presume you are not here for advice on _shunpo_." She grinned at his evident discomfort.

Byakuya tilted his head proudly. "I am past that stage, Shihoin Yoruichi. I am here to thank you for elevating Soifon _taichou_ to the Noble Four. And I have one more thing to ask of you."

Yoruichi slapped her thigh and laughed. "Ah, still so formal, Byakuya-bo. I can see why you and my little bee make a lovely pair! I can't believe you are still calling her Soifon _taichou_. My goodness! She has a name, you know."

Byakuya stiffened. "That is a title she rightfully carries. I speak it to her and of her because I respect it. You were no respecter of titles or bounds, Shihoin Yoruichi."

"And so why don't you call me 'Princess' if you are such a great respecter then?" teased Yoruichi. "No, I don't think I want to hear the answer. But I will listen to you for Soifon's sake. Tell me why you have come."

Byakuya took a deep breath. "I have come to ask you for her hand in marriage." _Please, please do not laugh_.

Yoruichi Shihoin fell to the floor with a loud crash as she laughed hysterically. Byakuya looked at her coldly, unimpressed by her behavior. He fought the rising anger and spoke evenly. "I have come because I was serious about this suit. This was the final thing she had asked of me – to seek your approval, for you are her lord and liege. Yet you have made light of this. I see this was all a mistake." He flicked his haori back in frustration and made to leave. His hand was on the door when the laughter suddenly stopped.

"If you leave now, go, and never look for her again. You will have proven yourself unworthy of her." Byakuya stopped and turned back. Yoruichi was still sprawled on the floor but had propped herself up on her elbow and was looking at Byakuya with those piercing golden orbs. "She is my pride, Kuchiki Byakuya. If you hurt her and give up on this because you love your pride more than her, you are unworthy of her. I will never give my consent to a man like this. She deserves better."

Byakuya's cold eyes stared back. His voice dropped to its more regular, even tones. "She is my pride too, Shihoin Yoruichi. Your approval matters so much to her. I would not have left if I did not feel you despised this matter and failed to give it the consideration she deserves."

The two of them remained in silence. Yoruichi finally got up. She walked over to Byakuya and patted him on the shoulder. "You've grown up, Byakuya-bo." She then paced back to her chair and sat down. "Go get Soifon and return with her. We have much to plan and discuss." She smiled.

A heavy load dropped from Byakuya's heart and he nodded, inwardly very grateful.

"You've grown up too, little bee." Yoruichi sighed wistfully to the silence when Byakuya flash-stepped away.


	6. Spring

**Spring**

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

_c/o Second Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Soifon taichou,_

_I have investigated the situation regarding the altercation between Vice-Captain Abarai and the Patrol Corps. The offender will be punished as appropriate. _

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

_28__th__ Head of the Kuchiki Clan_

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

_28__th__ Head of the Kuchiki Clan_

_c/o Sixth Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Kuchiki taichou,_

_I thank you for your prompt attention on these matters. The Laws of Sereitei must be upheld, and no one, whether Captain or Vice-Captain, is exempt. _

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

* * *

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

_c/o Second Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Soifon taichou,_

_Indeed, the Laws must be upheld._

_Captain Commander Yamamoto has commissioned the Kuchiki House to examine the past decisions of the Central 46 and weigh in on its jurisprudence. _

_I would like to invite you to sit on the panel with shou-taichou Yamamoto and Captain Komamura. You will debate the issue and findings against Captains Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake. _

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

_28__th__ Head of the Kuchiki Clan_

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

_28__th__ Head of the Kuchiki Clan_

_c/o Sixth Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Kuchiki taichou,_

_It is a privilege to accept the invitation._

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

* * *

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

_c/o Second Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Soifon taichou,_

_Your spirited defense of the letter of the law was clearly articulated and lucid._

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

_28__th__ Head of the Kuchiki Clan_

_c/o Sixth Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Kuchiki taichou,_

_My deepest apologies, but I must postpone our discussion into the Law. Yoruichi-sama has summoned me for a mission._

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

* * *

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

_c/o Second Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Soifon taichou,_

_Your timely intervention saved Rukia from the __Menos Grande. You have our thanks._

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

_28__th__ Head of the Kuchiki Clan_

_c/o Sixth Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Kuchiki taichou,_

_I thank you for the kind invitation from you and Kuchiki Rukia. I have consulted Yoruichi-sama and we accept your invitation to dinner._

_I will be responsible for Yoruichi-sama's security. I will call on the Kuchiki estate an hour beforehand to prepare the guards. _

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief, Onmitsukido_

* * *

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

_c/o Second Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Soifon taichou,_

_I have a matter to discuss with you privately. I will call on your office at the seventh hour this evening._

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Taichou, Sixth Squad_

_Head of the Kuchiki House_

_c/o Sixth Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Kuchiki taichou,_

_I have considered your question._

_I am not worthy._

_Soifon_

* * *

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

_Adoptive Sister of the Princess of the Tenshiheisoban_

_c/o Second Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Soifon taichou,_

_The circumstances have changed. Will you not reconsider?_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_c/o Sixth Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Kuchiki taichou,_

_I have considered your suit carefully. I thank you for acceding to my three requests._

_I have several points of clarification, and would appreciate your patience. _

_First – how shall I address you after we are wed? Yoruichi-sama says that it is foolish to keep using "taichou". I am inclined to agree. _

_Second – I wish to be in charge of security on the day of the ceremony. I have always headed security operations during weddings of Noble families. This one will be particularly important and I would wish to see it through personally. _

_Soifon_

* * *

_Soifon_

_Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido_

_Corps Commander, Keigun_

_Taichou, Second Squad_

_9__th__ Head of the Fon House_

_Adoptive Sister of the Princess of the Tenshiheisoban_

_c/o Second Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Shaolin__,_

_First – see above. You may address me as Byakuya-sama._

_Second – The Gotei 13 will be present – there will be no safer place. I thank you for your kind offer but I insist that we do not commandeer the head of the Onmitsukido personally. She will be given a new title that day and I would prefer she focus on that role on during the ceremony. _

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_c/o Sixth Squad_

_Seireitei_

_Kuchiki taichou,_

_I believe we are not yet wed. _

_After considering the situation carefully, I agree with your assessment on security matters. _

_Shaolin_

* * *

"Ma…Matsumoto, where did you get these?" Hisagi Shuhei clutched the pile of letters that Rangiku Matsumoto had submitted to the _Seireitei Communication _as part of the Shinigami Women's Association report.

"Ooh… let's see, I had Nemu's and Renji's help, and there are all these tunnels under the Kuchiki estate… did you know Soifon _taichou's _name was Shaolin? How sweet!" Matsumoto counted on her fingers absent-mindedly and smiled.

"W…What? No, what I mean is, I cannot possibly publish these!" sputtered Hisagi, desperately trying to shove the papers back to her.

"Why not?" she pouted, looking at stack of papers. "I know they are kind of boring, but I suppose this is as good as it gets with Soifon _taichou_ and Kuchiki _taichou_. This is supposed to be the biggest news in Seireitei! Isn't your magazine going to do anything about it? We are going to publish a 'Wedding of the Century' calendar to raise funds for the Women's Association." Matsumoto scratched her head and yawned lazily.

Between visions of being cut to ribbons by swirling sakura petals and stung to death by an enraged hornet, Hisagi wisely decided to withhold publication.


	7. February

**February **

"Kuchiki-taichou to see you, Commander." Soifon looked up from her paperwork and nodded curtly, dismissing the _keigun_. She continued to write small, neat strokes even when Byakuya pushed open the doors and seated himself in front of her desk.

Only after several more minutes did she replace her brush and arrange the sheaf of papers in order. When she had kept them in a cupboard, she finally spoke to Byakuya.

"To what do I owe the honour of this visit, Kuchiki _taichou_?"

"I see." His voice was steady. "You have forgotten, have you not?"

Soifon's lips curled into a frown as her mind raced through her appointments for the day. _Report to Yamamoto shou-taichou. Done. Inspect the keigun. Done. Oversee hakuda training for the Detention Unit. Done. Inspect security at the Shihoin estate. Done. See Yourichi-sama off to the real world. Done. Finish up paperwork. Done. What have I forgotten?_

She looked at him quizzically. They had not made an appointment to meet. She could not recall what she could possibly have left out in the day.

"I told you, Byakuya-bo. I told you she would surely forget!" Yoruichi's voice rang out in a merry peal as she strode in purposefully in her cat form. Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded, tired at having proved Yoruichi Shihoin right again.

"Yoruichi-sama! I thought you had gone to the Urahara shop! Wh-"

Yoruichi leapt up onto the desk and sat on the stacks of papers that demanded Soifon's attention. "It's your birthday, Soifon. Byakuya-bo was hoping to take you out to dinner but he'll take so long to get round to it you may be another hundred years older before you finally step out the door."

Byakuya rose from the chair and reminded himself to hold his temper in check. "Shihoin Yoruichi. You have said enough. I would appreciate if you let me speak for myself." He turned to Soifon, who was looking somewhat bewildered. "Soifon _taichou_, it would please me greatly if you would dine with me tonight." He said it not as an invitation or command, but as a matter of fact.

_Such an imperious man_, thought Soifon.

_And I am to wed him. _

"The pleasure is mine, Kuchiki _taichou_." Soifon bowed and smiled to herself.


	8. March

**March**

Byakuya sat in the seat of honour, receiving the blessings of numerous lords, councilors, elders and clansmen from the Kuchiki, Shihoin and Fon clans. Nearly the whole of Seireitei was in attendance. The line of greeters and well-wishers had formed once the ceremony was over, and he found himself nodding for the umpteenth time as guest after guest was announced.

He remembered the first time he underwent this ceremony; it had been nerve-wracking for Hisana. He had pleaded with the councilors for a more muted ceremony, but there was nothing but pomp and splendor for the head of the Kuchiki clan. Hisana had held up as bravely as she could but he knew she was inwardly crumbling from the pressures of the very foreign world he had brought her into. He had been unable to protect and comfort her until the entire ceremony was over.

Soifon sat on the seat next to him. For the better part of the day, they had sat in all propriety, his hands on his knees, her hands folded in her lap. She had surprised him by reaching over and squeezing his hand briefly when the next guest was slow in coming before them. Quick as a flash, the hand darted back under the folds of her robe.

His fingers grasped air as he was too slow to hold on to her hand. But he was comforted by her strength as she sat unflinchingly before the streams of people.

He now had the right to call her "Shaolin". He could not wait.


	9. April

**April **

"Where are you bringing me, Shaolin?"

"Hush. Just follow me."

They considered office quarters "off-limits" to each other, as they wished to preserve a certain professionalism so as not to compromise their ability within the Gotei 13. Byakuya had only ever received her in his office at the Sixth Squad, and she likewise. This was the first time he was passing through the rest of the Second Squad compound and he found himself curious about the life she had spent behind these walls since childhood.

She held his hand and led him down the twisting corridors she was so familiar with. It was late into the night and the troops had retired; there was no one stopped them. She tightened her grip – "We will flash-step now, Byakuya-sama," – and stepped into the air.

They landed in a secluded spot amidst a sakura grove in the full bloom of spring. The flower petals whirled in the sky. Soifon tilted her head up and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

Byakuya closed his eyes to hear the wind and feel the petals falling gently on him. He felt her hand slip into his and he gripped it and held it close to his chest as she leaned against him. He heard her voice as though far off – "_Chire, Senbonzakura_."

He smiled and gently kissed her while the sakuras bloomed and danced with the wind.


	10. Summer

**Summer**

Byakuya found himself wishing that Soifon was Captain of another squad – preferably of the Fouth or Eighth, of an odd-numbered Squad. She was currently entirely out of sight – and her small stature did not help. _I cannot see Toshiro either from behind Shunsui_, he tried to rationalize when he found his mind wandering during Captains' meetings. _It is important to review from time to time whether our standing arrangements are optimal. _

He could not see her but he imagined her to be wholly focused on the meeting at hand. She would be standing upright, hands behind her back within inches of her sword, primed for action.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not given to public displays of affection himself. Yet the public distance between them seemed to be rather extreme, given that the whole of Soul Society knew that they were wed. Their professional distance had not changed before and after they married; his perception had. And while his perception and desires had changed, his comportment could not change and did not have opportunity to, much as there was cause.

The fact that Soifon herself was very formal ensured that their public relationship remained unchanged – her formality bred a certain physical distance when they were in public. Even after they were married, she insisted on maintaining her office in the Second Squad and conducting all her work affairs from there – "The Onmitsukido must not feel that their leader has changed, Byakuya-sama. They are my responsibility and they look to me. I must be among my men." This, Byakuya would never deny her – he himself worked out of his office in the Sixth Squad as he had always done.

The one place where he could be free with his emotions was their room. Here, there was no public propriety to observe, no need to acknowledge each other professionally as Captains of the Gotei 13. Here, they could be man and wife.

Byakuya ran his hands along the length of her braids before his fingers found the knot that kept the white ribbons and her hair in place. He unlaced the knots – a night-time ritual he had come to cherish and possess. Four months into their marriage, he continued to be fascinated with the jet-black rivulets that ran down past her shoulders to her waist, even as the rest of her hair ended at her chin.

He cherished these moments because they did not come often enough. This act was not always his to do – there were nights where she would be away on duty with the _Onmitsukido_; then, she would insist on sleeping over in the Second Squad quarters. "I will not disturb your rest, Byakuya-sama," she had said softly. He might have protested that her stealth and her speed argued against her – he would barely have known if she had roused from bed and left, but he knew this was her way of caring. And if her mission did terminate early, he knew she would equally use that stealth and speed to slip back into bed gently, rousing him barely enough that he would be comforted by her return.

The ritual was the same on those nights they passed together – he would unbraid her hair while she sat. He would then sit while she rose to remove the _kenseikan_ from his head.

She was in the midst of working the headpiece from his hair when a hell butterfly arrived. Her fingers paused and the butterfly landed on her right hand, transmitting its message for her alone to hear. "What is it, Shaolin?" he asked.

"My troops have been attacked, Byakuya-sama. An encounter with a powerful hollow in the woods of the Rukongai... they have destroyed it but some have sustained injuries."

"And you must go?"

She shrugged. "Facing difficult enemies will only make my troops stronger. If they had failed to destroy the hollow, I would have gone."

Byakuya turned around and grasped her slim hands. "And if you had desired to go, there is no _ginjohan_ in the world that could restrain Soifon _taichou_." She smiled but he looked intently at her. "The call of duty is important, yet I am glad you do not need to go tonight. I wish you to stay."

Soifon looked into his eyes, barely able to fathom the depths of the emotions she saw there.


	11. May

**May**

"Abarai! Over there!" Soifon yelled, gesturing towards the hills where the arrancar had appeared. Renji whirled around and sent Zabimaru flying towards the gaping maw of the arrancar, where a cero was forming. Zabimaru flew into the blast and shattered into several pieces, but the force of Renji's blow also sent the arrancar flying backwards.

Seeing her chance, Soifon flash-stepped forward. "_Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!_" She stabbed her zanpakuto into the hollow's chest in an instant and the dreaded homonka appeared. The arrancar roared in pain and stepped away using sonido. The speed of his move was unexpected, and as Soifon leapt in for the second strike, the arrancar sent a bony tendril towards her, striking her in the shoulder.

A flash of hot pain. Then cold numbness, spreading, chilling to the bone. Soifon gritted her teeth and dodged the other tendrils that came flying her way. "Soifon _taichou!_" yelled Renji, worried at how the battle was turning out.

"Quiet, Abarai! Get out of the way!" She flash-stepped away and appeared behind the arrancar and delivered the lethal second blow. The arrancar attempted to send its tendrils behind, but Suzumebachi's poison worked quickly and the tendrils barely reached Soifon before the creature dissipated into spirit particles.

Soifon knelt on the floor and tried to get up, but her shoulder felt exceedingly heavy. _Damn this poison!_

"Soifon _taichou_, that was close, wasn't it! You are hurt! Oh no! I… we gotta get the Fourth Squad guys…"

_No time… I have no choice. This poison is spreading fast. I will have to use Suzumebachi. _Renji's eyes went wide as Soifon raised Suzumebachi and stabbed herself in her left arm. Her scream rent the night sky.

"Soifon _tacihou!_"Renji sat on the floor, unsure of what was happening. He did not know whether to help her up or to run away. _I knew she was crazy but this... why on earth did shou-taichou send us on this mission together?!? _Soifon remained bent over, Suzumebachi's tip plunged in her left arm. A homonka had appeared around the wound.

After several minutes, Soifon finally sat up, breathing heavily. She withdrew Suzumebachi and a stream of blackened blood oozed out, carrying the arrancar's poison with it. She undid the yellow sash around her waist and ripped it into two, tying the bandages around her shoulder and her arm. She fastened the knots with her teeth and her good right arm and finally stood up.

Renji remained on the floor, staring with mouth agape. "Get up Abarai. The mission is over, we must return now," she said coldly and walked away.

"I… I… are you all right, Soifon _taichou_?" stuttered Renji.

She stopped but did not look back. "I am all right but you will not be if you dare breathe a word of what happened to anyone, including your _taichou_. Is that understood?"

Renji nodded dumbly, then got up and scampered after her. _Taichou's gonna kill me…_


	12. June

**June**

"Renji! What are you doing here?" From her berth in Ichigo's wardrobe, Rukia saw Renji slide the window open and step in on the bed. She noticed his tattered clothes and the wounds on his arms. "You are injured! What happened?"

"Oi Rukia, keep it down, my family's asleep… What the hell you doing here, Renji? And what happened to you?" Ichigo happened to enter his room as Renji clambered down from the bed and sat on the floor.

Rukia scrambled down and administered some healing kido while Renji curled up on the floor. "What happened? Tell us! You look like you got beat up. And why haven't you gone back to Soul Society?" she asked.

Renji folded his hands in his lap and spoke. "I just came from Soul Society. I got slightly injured on a mission but it's all okay now."

"No it's not all 'okay' you idiot! If it was all okay you would be back in the Sixth Squad now and you wouldn't be here! What happened? Why are you afraid of going back?!" yelled Ichigo impatiently.

"Quiet, Ichigo! Your family is sleeping!" shushed Rukia, before turning back to Renji. "Has something happened to nii-sama? Is that why you are here?"

Renji sighed deeply and decided he could trust his friends. "No, Kuchiki-_taichou_ is fine, Rukia. I was on the mission with Soifon-_taichou_."

"And has something happened to her? _Nii-sama_ will be so worried! Quick tell us!" Rukia was now standing and waving her arms agitatedly.

"She's okay, Rukia. But she got injured and poisoned. But she's okay now. I don't know where she is though… she flash-stepped away when we approached _Seireitei_ and I quickly ran to the _senkaimon_ to get here," grunted Renji.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I don't see what the big deal is. If she's fine and the mission's accomplished, then why the heck are you here and not back at the Sixth?"

"You thick-skulled idiot! It's precisely because she's sort of okay but not really that I can't go back! _Taichou _will surely ask me what happened on the mission. If I don't tell him anything, he will kill me when he finds out. If I tell him, she will kill me if she finds out." His face darkened and he looked pleadingly at Ichigo. "I can't go back tonight. Can I stay here? Please?"

Ichigo exhaled in exasperation while Rukia backed towards her cupboard berth protectively. "I guess it would be kind of cruel to make you go back… and I guess you won't be able to make it down to Urahara-san's…"

"Thank you, Ichigo! You are a real pal!" Renji threw his arms around Ichigo's feet in appreciation and would have wept but for Ichigo kicking him away. "Don't do that! And I'm not lending you my clothes or pyjamas. You'll have to sleep on the floor…"

"Quiet you guys. Do you sense that?" Ichigo and Renji stopped bickering and looked at Rukia. Her lips were pursed… _this reiatsu…_

"Nii-sama!" she gasped as the _senkaimon_ opened right outside Ichigo's window and Kuchiki Byakuya emerged.

"Renji you idiot! You forgot to conceal your reiatsu!" yelled Ichigo.

"Well you weren't so smart as to detect it either, you should have told me!" yelled Renji.

"Abarai Renji." Byakuya's dispassionate and cold voice cut through the night into Renji's consciousness. He turned round to look at the implacable face of the _taichou_ he had sought to avoid all night.

"Where is my wife?"

* * *

The doctor stepped out of the chambers and approached Shihoin Yoruichi and bowed. "I have finished my examination, Yoruichi-hime. The poison has been extracted and dealt with admirably, and Shaolin-hime's injuries should heal in a few days. She must rest and not exert herself further."

Yoruichi nodded. "Thank you, doctor. I will summon you if I have further need."

"I am at your service, Yoruichi-hime." The doctor bowed and took his leave.

Soifon winced as her fingertips grazed her wound. The Royal Doctor to the Shihoin clan had done his best to heal her injury but the flesh still felt tender to the touch and the scar was evident. Soifon could recall freshly the pain of Suzumebachi piercing into her arm.

Shihoin Yoruichi stepped into the chambers, sat down opposite Soifon and cocked her head. "Now tell me what is going on here, Soifon. You come back injured from a mission. Instead of checking in with the Fourth Squad, you conceal your reiatsu, bypass my guards and appear in my estate – not that you are not welcome – but this is unlike you."

Soifon sat numbly with her hands in her lap. Finally, she spoke. "It's just a small injury, Yoruichi-sama. I did not want to trouble Unohana _taichou_, that was all."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "The Soifon I know is the only person who would rather incur the wrath of Unohana Retsu than put me out at an ungodly hour in the morning by turning up unannounced. Now tell me the truth. Why are you hiding and why have you not returned home?"

Soifon shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt like a small child once again, as Yoruichi's golden eyes bored into her, as though it sought to plumb depths she did not want to reveal now.

Yet she knew she had no choice. She needed Yoruichi's help if she was to keep her secret.

"I… I came here because I did not want to worry Byakuya-sama. If Abarai or Unohana _taichou_ reveal that I was poisoned, Byakuya-sama would be very concerned. He… he may even take drastic measures…"

"And what drastic measures? Like what he did with his sister, demanding that Jyuushiro deny her a seated officership in the 13th Squad? " Yoruichi now bent next to Soifon, who had hunched in her seat and was looking down. She lifted Soifon's head and looked her in the eye. "Who would he appeal to anyway? You are your own Captain. The Captain Commander will not accede to such a request and neither will I, if he should come to me. And do you truly believe Byakuya to be the sort of man who would stop you from your work and keep you at home by his side?"

To Yoruichi's shock, tears began to form in Soifon's eyes. Her words spilled out, tremblingly, with the tears.

"I… I am not Hisana…" whispered Soifon.

Yoruichi stepped back, crossed her arms and sighed. She had wondered how long it would take for this to come up. She frowned and furrowed her brow in thought.

"How much time do you need to hide out here, Soifon?"

Through the tears, Soifon looked up at her dearest friend with a grateful smile.


	13. July

**July**

"Will you be my wife?" Soifon shivered, unable to believe that Byakuya was now uttering the very words he had only ever professed in his letters. Yet a shadow weighed on her heart. She had heard of Byakuya's deceased wife, Hisana, from Yoruichi. She knew just how different she was from Byakuya's first wife. Hisana was beautiful, gentle, submissive; everything the Captain of the Second Squad did not feel she was. Hisana was a commoner from the _Rukongai_, Soifon was from lower nobility and head of the Fon clan in her own right. Hisana knew nothing of combat and bloodshed; Soifon was not only a Captain of the Gotei 13 but its most highly-skilled and feared assassin. Hisana could cook and sew and do all the household matters expected of a lady; Soifong applied her hands to paperwork and _hakuda_. She did not understand what Byakuya saw in herself.

Somewhere in her heart, she knew it was incumbent on her as head to carry on her family line, yet she had never quite given thought in her head as to how she would accomplish this – what means to attract a man, or indeed to be attracted to one, to be courted and wed, and to have children. No, she had other things occupying her mind – the protection of Shihoin Yoruichi, then the service in the _Onmitsukido_ and the Second Squad. She had not the art of making a match, and thought it ironic that the most eligible bachelor in Seireitei ("According to the Shinigami Women's Association, not my personal opinion," she tried to reassure herself") was now asking for her hand.

It was doubly ironic too, that she, who matched Kuchiki Byakuya in status and accomplishments, felt entirely lacking and inadequate when it came to the other aspects of the match.

"I am not Hisana,", she had told him softly, her words just barely within his earshot.

"Nor do I seek a replacement for Hisana," he had told her firmly, "It is you whom I want."

Her heart bloomed and exploded with a mix of uncertainty and joy; her face remained impassive.

* * *

The Kuchiki Mausoleum was a splendid memorial in marble, entombing within its walls Kuchikis of generations past. Yet the visitors did not enter today, but made their way instead to a simpler gravestone situated under a Sakura tree next to the crypt.

Kuchiki Rukia bowed and paid her respects, as she knelt down and her hands worked lovingly to brush away the weeds that had sprouted in the past three months. She had last come before Hisana in spring. "_Nee-san_, it is me. Rukia. I am back, and I am well and safe," she whispered.

Next to her knelt Byakuya, a figure cut in solemnity. His eyes were shut but his lips moved wordlessly, mouthing the prayer that echoed in his heart. _Hisana. You asked that I be happy. I have found happiness once more – she is here with me today. Give us your blessings, Hisana._

He felt a hand on his left shoulder and his right hand came up and clasped that hand. Soifon knelt to his left, her head bowed solemnly as well. "Do not worry, Hisana-san. I will look after Byakuya-sama and Rukia-san. Watch over them." Her hands reached out and grasped the weeds as well, uprooting them. Rukia looked at Soifon's swift and graceful motions, and was suddenly deeply touched. "Soifon-_taichou_…"

"No, Rukia," said Byakuya firmly, "She is now your sister. Call her _nee-san_."

"No, Byakuya-sama," rebutted Soifon gently. Rukia and Byakuya looked at her, while she looked at the weeds before her. "Rukia-san did not have the privilege to call her sister _nee-san_ in her lifetime," said Soifon, her voice cool and steady. "I am not Hisana-san, and I shall not presume to take her place." She now held her gaze on Rukia. "You can call me Soifon-_taichou_, if that suits you better." Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and gratitude, while Byakuya pondered his wife.

Soifon remained kneeling but turned back to face the gravestone, her hands folded in her lap and her head bowed. Byakuya and Rukia did the same, except he slide his left hand over and held Soifon's right firmly in his grasp.

She squeezed his hand, and they remained there for a time.

* * *

"I am not Hisana, Yoruichi-sama. I do not need to be protected. Yet…"

"Why do you think he would want to protect you?" Soifon looked up at her mentor, unsure of how to reply.

_Because he cares… he lost her and could not protect her… and now… I… but… _

Yoruichi sighed. "I don't think you're going to like this, but I've sent a hell butterfly informing him that you are here." Soifon barely had time to register Yoruichi's words when the door opened and Byakuya walked in, his face emotionless. "Here she is, Byakuya-bo. You have a good chat."

"Yo… Yoruichi-sama!" Yoruichi waved a hand dismissively and walked out. Soifon squirmed in her seat nervously, afraid to look at her husband in the eye.

"Are you injured, Shaolin? Does it hurt anywhere?" She thought he would be angry at her disappearance, but his dispassionate composure had given way to a warmth that she knew privately. She lowered her eyes and looked away, feeling ashamed of her own thoughts.

"What is the matter, Shaolin? Why did you fear coming back? It took me awhile to ascertain that Renji knew nothing of the matter. I have been waiting for you at home." He now bent in front of her and held both her hands, willing her to look him in the eye. "Now tell me what this is all about." His voice was firm but calm.

"Byakuya-sama… I…" A single tear ran down her face, and she could not find the right words to voice the swirling emotions within her.

Yet, there was no need for her to do so. Byakuya took her into his embrace and gently kissed the top of her head. "I am glad you are safe, Shaolin." They remained there for awhile, and Soifon realized how she had missed being by his side the past day. She considered herself foolish to have thought of her husband as a source of frustration rather than comfort.

"I am sorry to have made you worried, Byakuya-sama," she finally spoke up.

"You know that I will always worry whenever you are out fighting," he said softly. She shifted out of his embrace and looked into his eyes now, and he held her gaze in return. "But I trust you will return. Even with injuries and all, I trust you will return."

"I do not know, Byakuya-sama. I do not know how you can trust me; there are times where I feel as though I may not make it back." She shivered involuntarily, thinking of how close she had come to death over the years. "I am not Hisana. Yet every time I come close to death, I am so close to her path, so close to leaving you behind… I… I cannot, would not, could not cause you this pain, Byakuya-sama…" The tears began to roll more freely down her cheeks.

Byakuya's composure broke, and his heart clenched in a pain that was at once familiar yet foreign; that pain of losing his wife – yet this time it was not Hisana but Soifon. His heart ached that she bore this fear on his behalf.

He reached out to brush away the tears from her cheeks. "You are not Hisana, Shaolin. You do not walk her paths, you do not take her place, you are your own person to me, with your own ways and your own position in my heart. If I should lose you," and here his eyes clouded over, "it would not be the same pain as that inflicted by the loss of Hisana. It would be the pain inflicted by the loss of Shaolin Fon, whom I love wholeheartedly now as my wife."

She looked into his eyes and saw certainty, assurance, gravity, the full weight of Byakuya Kuchiki's gravitas and personal integrity now thrown behind his profession of who she was to him.

And she believed him, and made a promise to herself that for his sake, she _would_ always return. She took his hand and nodded. "Let us go home, Byakuya-sama."

* * *

Author's note: So sorry for the delay in updating! I've had a friend from overseas visit and I'm currently out of the country myself. Will try to update the next few chapters soon :)


	14. August

**August**

"I have just been to see nii-sama. I understand he is most upset with the disappearance of the koi, Soifon _taichou_." Soifon lifted her arms from her desk, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Her sister-in-law was away in the real world most of the time, and when she returned, she rarely called on Soifon without her brother. This was about the second time they had spoken alone. She knew this must have weighed heavily on Rukia's heart for her to have come to see her.

She nodded. "I will speak to Yoruichi-sama and tell her to leave the koi alone. But as for Yachiru…" at the mention of the name of the President of the Shinigami Women's Association, both Rukia and Soifon grimaced. After a pause, Soifon pursed her lips thoughtfully and spoke up. "I may have a way. I will discuss with Omaeda and I will let you know."

Rukia looked up, surprised at the mention of the Vice-Captain's name. She quickly bowed "Th… thank you, Soifon _taichou_. I will take my leave of you now." She withdrew but turned at the door. "See you at home for dinner on Friday!" Soifon permitted a small smile to creep across her face as she nodded in response.


	15. September

**September **

Byakuya walked along a corridor within his estate, pacing somewhat nervously. Somewhere along this corridor lay one of the many secret doors that Yachiru and Nemu had constructed within the Kuchiki estate; behind these very walls, the Shinigami Women's Association would be meeting very soon. The disappearance of the koi from his pond had already upset him; the weekly Shinigami Women's Association meetings within his estate frayed his nerves more than he would care to reveal. He was due for the Calligraphy Club meeting as well, but he had missed Soifon over dinner and wanted to catch her before they both spent the evening at their respective meetings.

"I knew I would find you here." He heard her voice from behind as she approached softly and placed an arm on his shoulder. He turned around and she tiptoed and kissed him tenderly. He felt a blush creep over his face – much as his wife was unaccustomed to public displays of affection outside, she was much more open within the confines of the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya, who was Master of the estate in all its corridors and rooms, found it hard to be openly affectionate in an open area where servants could chance upon them.

"You did not make it home for dinner," he said as a matter of fact, with neither recrimination nor insinuation. "I was supervising some renovations to the Squad headquarters," she replied, to which Byakura arched an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

She explained how she had set aside one of the spare rooms in the Second Squad for the Shinigami Women's Association meetings and that she had ordered Omaeda to begin construction of a fishing pond just outside that room. "I can request that Yoruichi-sama stay away from your fish, but I figured this was the best way to get Yachiru away permanently…" Her husband flinched, and Soifon realized just how much mental distress the pink-haired girl had been causing him all this while. She stroked his cheek tenderly. "The Association will meet there from now on. You will have peace and quiet tonight when you return from the Calligraphy Club, Byakuya-sama. I am sorry that I did not think to do this earlier…"

He closed his eyes and nodded, leaning close to her. "I will be glad of that. Thank you, Shaolin."

She kissed him again and disappeared in a flash-step, the feel of her lips barely lingering on his.


	16. October

**Oct****ober**

When everyone could make it, family dinners at the Kuchiki estate were a matter of confusion. Soifon and Rukia had organized the first dinner some months ago, and these Friday dinners had become a regular feature of their week. The complexities of dinner were compounded by the fact that Shihoin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Ichigo were often in attendance.

Confusion usually began once Byakuya was seated at the table, signaling the beginning of the meal. Conversations were typically a blur of honorifics and casualness, making for an awkward and oftentimes inappropriate atmosphere.

"Oi, Byakuya, pass the fish, will you? So, Yoruichi-san, whatcha been up to with the Shihoins?" went Ichigo with typical impropriety. It took Soifon several months to understand that this was his usual way of speaking, but even then she remained affected.

"And how was your day, _nii-sama_ and Soifon _taichou_?" Rukia would add as she conversed with her brother and sister-in-law.

"Yoruichi-sama, would you care for more sake? What about you, Byakuya-sama?" went Soifon, trying to juggle serving the liege of her family and the lord of her own self.

"Eat, Shaolin. You have been so busy with the Onmitsukido. Do not neglect your health. Kurosaki Ichigo, I must remind you not to dishonour Rukia," Byakuya would issue forth comments that mixed intimacy with formality, often leaving those present at the dinner blushing.

"Well to Byakuya-go's credit, he's trying to make conversation," argued Yoruichi, which made Soifon blush further. It seemed rather strange to hear Yoruichi refer to her husband as a boy still, especially when she knew him intimately as a man.

When dinner was finally over Soifon turned to her husband. "We really need to teach the _ryoka_ boy how to address his elders, do we not?" He smiled, echoing her thoughts. "I have thought the exact same thing since the first day I met him, Shaolin."

Byakuya typically excused himself after dinner to his study in order to practice calligraphy. Rukia would sometimes join him, kneeling at a distance, updating him on her latest missions in the real world. Ichigo once found them bent studiously over pieces of paper, brush in hand, gracefully putting the finishing touches on the next masterpiece of Chappy the Rabbit and the Seaweed Ambassador. He was stupefied, and thought to ask Yoruichi about the strange aesthetic sense in the Kuchiki family. Her only response was to grimly pull out her own piece of paper with a drawing of a cat and a bee. "A gift from Soifon. I don't dare to show it to anyone. You are right – it runs in the family and is contagious by adoption and marriage, as it seems." They would both shake their heads.

It was usually left to Soifon to see off the guests. Eventually, the _ryoka_ boy would return to the real world and Yoruichi to her palace. Rukia, if she stayed over, would retire to her room and perhaps pray to her sister.

She found it a strange joy to tell her husband "The family has retired for the night." A strange joy, because she now had a family for the first time in over a hundred years, and was Shaolin Fon once more. And still a joy, because they were by themselves, and her husband was waiting for her, and eager for their time alone.

And Shaolin Fon found herself content, unexpectedly; indeed, _was_ content, for the years to come.

_After all, I am home, with my family_.

_My family. _


	17. Autumn

**Autumn  
**

"Will you walk with me, Shaolin?" Soifon broke out of her reverie and looked up to see her husband holding out a hand to her. This was one of the rare days where they were both off duty, still dressed in simple _yukatas_ even as the seasons changed from summer to autumn. She smiled and took his hand.

They would walk around the Kuchiki estate, resting in the quietness of their time together. Soifon cherished these days where she could take in the trees, the ponds, the fish – all littered around the estate – but all mere flashes of shadows when she flash-stepped in and out, as she was wont to so often, especially while on duty.

He led her to a pavilion and sat her down, and snapped his fingers. Several attendants appeared and carefully laid out a _koto_. Soifon's eyes widened in surprise as he began to pluck a haunting melody on its strings. The music reverberated through her as she closed her eyes in appreciation of its tones, as though Byakuya were plucking the very strings in her heart.

She felt a pang of wistful regret when he ended, wishing he would continue, but he looked at her and was awaiting her response. "That was beautiful, Byakuya-sama. I did not know you played."

He was pleased, and nodded. "My grandfather used to say I was too hot-tempered to master as delicate an instrument as this; in my younger days, I destroyed many a string on a _koto_. Perhaps I am now older, wiser, more tempered – and I can understand the beauty of restraint."

She stood up and ran a finger along the strings of the _koto_. "Yet it is not simply restraint is it, Byakuya-sama? That song was haunting, beautiful, as though it poured out from the heart of one who ached and longed for the return of his beloved. I sensed passion and a deep and abiding love in it."

"Indeed, Shaolin, You listened well. This tune can be sung to as well. They speak of a man who plays the _koto_. He is married to a virtuous and beautiful wife and she loved to listen to him play. One day, she loses her way in the mountains. He traverses the valleys and the peaks, searching for her, but to no avail. He cannot leave the mountain, for fear that she is still there somewhere. Yet every day he is on the move, searching for her, crying out for her; and he fears she is somewhere else on the opposite side of the range, crying out for him, yet never finding him."

Soifon listened intently. "And so he plays?"

Byakuya smiled. "And so he plays. He constructs up a pavilion at the top of the mountain, and brings his _koto _up. Every day, from morning till night, he plays, hoping that she will hear, and find her way to him. He plays, and he waits."

Byakuya unfurled a book roll and handed it to her. She examined the neatly written characters that spilled forth love and longing from every perfect stroke.

And she made up her mind.

"Byakuya-sama, will you teach me to sing to this tune as you play?" She blushed, suddenly aware of how inadequate she was, musically. "I may take long and I may be occupied with work at times… but I would like to do this with you."

Byakuya smiled again and bade her sit next to him. He strummed the _koto_ slowly with one hand, the other tracing the words to his music in time, his voice low and soothing with the tune he played.

She had many years to learn and practice with him. And she cherished those days.


End file.
